memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Evolution (episode)
FA status Nomination ; : Self nomination: I would like to nominate the episode article "Evolution" for FA status. I have spent a fair amount of time on this article, adding the summary, images and quotes. Trying not to sound big-headed, I believe it is a significant improvement from what it once was. -- TrekFan Talk 23:32, 7 October 2008 (UTC) :Support - While this is not one of my favorite episodes, the article is very well written. The picture quotes are also done well. Great job! ----[[User:Mainphramephreak| Willie]][[User Talk:Mainphramephreak| LLAP]] 16:45, 16 October 2008 (UTC) ::Comment: Is anyone else willing to vote on this article? -- TrekFan Talk 13:32, 28 October 2008 (UTC) :Support. To me, it meets the criteria for an FA. Good work.--31dot 14:50, 2 November 2008 (UTC) :Support – Cleanse 23:11, 2 November 2008 (UTC) :Support Excellent illustration, good text. --36ophiuchi 23:07, 20 November 2008 (UTC) ::Comment: Anyone else? We only need one more vote. -- TrekFan Talk 15:56, 23 November 2008 (UTC) :Support: Very well written, great pics. Lots of info. This is a great article! ''Dave''''Subspace Message'' 16:43, 23 November 2008 (UTC) ::Comment: I've given a support to it, shouldn't it now be an FA? Dave''Subspace Message'' 05:42, 1 December 2008 (UTC) ::Comment: Yeah, but I needed to wait seven days to make sure nobody wants to oppose it, as per MA policy. However, the seven day period has now passed and the nomination has been archived.-- TrekFan Talk 15:56, 2 December 2008 (UTC) Review This article hasn't changed a whole lot since it was featured back in 2008 and I think it still holds up as a comprehensive episode article. --| TrekFan Open a channel 20:52, March 13, 2014 (UTC) *'Support'. It certainly looks good to me. Quite comprehensive and the details about the deleted scenes, with pictures, make a fascinating addition to the article. One question: Are there any significant differences in the Blu-ray release of the episode that might be of note? ProfessorTofty (talk) 00:23, March 14, 2014 (UTC) :I don't have the blu ray copy but I've taken a look at and, aside from the generally higher quality footage as a result of the remastering, I don't think there is anything significant to add. --| TrekFan Open a channel 00:59, March 14, 2014 (UTC) *'Support', did some minor editing, changed heading "VHS and DVD releases" into "Home media format releases" to include LaserDisc releases. One remark though, does anyone know if the deleted scenes are reinserted in the episode or otherwise included on the BluRay? CBS has done this repeatedly with other episodes. I do not have it, so I can not check. Otherwise, the article seems fine by me--Sennim (talk) 08:44, March 14, 2014 (UTC); (Edit:) I've been able to answer my own question, have updated the "deleted scenes" section with my findings--Sennim (talk) 12:50, March 14, 2014 (UTC) *'Support'. A well done article. 31dot (talk) 11:15, March 14, 2014 (UTC) *'Support'. Tom (talk) 00:32, March 15, 2014 (UTC) Data Can someone please remind me why it was that Data was not infected by the nanites? Federation 04:26, 6 March 2008 (UTC) :Because he didn't come into contact with them until he allowed them into his body. -- TrekFan Talk 02:36, 31 August 2008 (UTC) ::THe Nanites had no need to infect / infest Data if they have the massive U.S.S. Enterprise super computer to munch on. In Correct (talk) 22:09, November 26, 2019 (UTC) Speculation :*''The reference to 2287 as the last time a starship experienced unexplained system failures may be an in-joke. It could be a reference to the bizarre system failures experienced by Scotty aboard the ''Enterprise''-A in , which was released in the same year this episode was broadcast.'' Until it's proven it's speculation. — Morder 13:10, 16 October 2008 (UTC) :I agree, but I'll note that I think the ST Encyclopedia speculated that the statement was a reference to the USS Excelsior.--31dot 13:13, 16 October 2008 (UTC) ::Hmmm...nothing in my copy about that under either "Evolution" or "USS Excelsior". But it is an older edition. If you do find that ref 31dot, I think that's worth adding.– Cleanse 11:18, 17 October 2008 (UTC) :I said Encyclopedia, but I meant the Chronology, which says "it might refer to the failure of transwarp drive"(the Excelsior). I'm not sure that's worth putting in.--31dot 11:58, 17 October 2008 (UTC) ::Ah, okay. I was hoping it was something like "In a possible in-joke...", in which case I think it'd be cool to add. As it is, meh.– Cleanse 12:16, 17 October 2008 (UTC) Added passage I think the recently added passage(copied below) is too long to qualify as a "memorable quote". It isn't memorable scenes or memorable sections. If the memory can't be recaptured in a couple of lines, it's too long. + "... Well, maybe not. But never even to try. To miss your one chance at bat. Do you know baseball?" "My dad taught it to me when I was little." "Once, centuries ago, it was the beloved national pastime of the Americas, Wesley. Abandoned by a society that prized fast food and faster games. Lost to impatience. But I have seen the great players make the great plays." "Do you recreate them on a Holodeck?" "No, in here... (his mind) '' With the knowledge of statistics... runs, hits and errors... times at bat... box scores. Men like us do not need Holodecks, Wesley. I have played seasons in my mind. It was my reward to myself. For patience. Knowing my turn would come. Call your shot. Point to a star. One great blast and the crowd rises. A brand new era in astro-physics, postponed one hundred and ninety-six years on account of rain."'' : Paul Stubbs and Wesley--31dot 22:37, 22 November 2008 (UTC) ::Amen, brother. --TribbleFurSuit 23:41, 22 November 2008 (UTC) ::Here, Leandar, how about this: :::I have seen the great players make the great plays ''... in here...'' head '' With the knowledge of statistics... runs, hits and errors... times at bat... box scores. Men like us do not need Holodecks, Wesley. I have played seasons in my mind. It was my reward to myself. For patience. Knowing my turn would come. Call your shot. Point to a star. One great blast and the crowd rises. A brand new era in astro-physics, postponed one hundred and ninety-six years on account of rain."'' ::: - Paul Stubbs ::We can at least get this down to a "memorable" soliloquy (closer to a quote) instead of a dialogue (more of a scene). --TribbleFurSuit 00:20, 23 November 2008 (UTC) :I can live with that, but I wonder what type of precedent that sets.--31dot 00:53, 23 November 2008 (UTC) ::Don't worry about it, I'm just humoring Leandar until he's not looking, then I'll remove it again (JUST KIDDING) unless someone is going to insist on "it's memorable '''quotes', not memorable speeches"''. --TribbleFurSuit 01:05, 23 November 2008 (UTC) Nanites and the Borg I'm not a know-it-all fan, I just watch it sometimes, but... These nanites do seem a lot like stone-age Borgs. They think as one and are robots and stuff. Does any place tells the origin sotry of the Borg? Because StarTrek is full of those time travel thingies (mostly uncontrolled single events that throw you back in time against your will, as far as I remember (except crewman Daniels)) that could make them past relatives of the Borg, right? Or am I just talking crazy? Probably... 00:20, April 10, 2010 (UTC) :The origin of the Borg is never discussed in canon. But there are several (conflicting) accounts in licensed works. You may want to check out the "Borg history" article at Memory Beta – – Cleanse ( talk | ) 01:43, April 10, 2010 (UTC) Removed episode ratings I have removed the following from the article as per this previous discussion: * As of March 2011: **GEOS.tv users gave this episode an average rating of 7.06/10 based on 283 votes, ranking the episode twenty first in the season and 131st of 182 episodes produced overall. **TV.com users rated this episode 7.4/10 based on 173 votes. **Jammer's Reviews.com gave this episode a 3-star "Recommended" rating. --| TrekFan Open a channel 19:42, March 13, 2014 (UTC) Deleted Scenes I just watched the 10 or 11 minutes of deleted scenes because of the VHS copy. I love the finished episode with the music, but I also love the deleted scenes. Watching the deleted scenes changes the tone of the episode. I want to write or have it included in the deleted scenes section. (And these are a few of many, many examples) *Wesley's friends are deleted from the entire episode except for appearing in the background at the very end. *The conference where Beverly explains The Nanites with Stubbs arguing about Dakar, Senegal has several lines omitted. *Deanna's numerous scenes about sensing the Nanites' intelligence is deleted. *After Picard says to shut off the power to the bridge, they are unable to restore power. The power is not restored until Stubbs is ordered to leave the bridge and to go to quarters. *Stubbs and Wesley's conversation about Stubbs believing to have many things in common with Wesley. However, Wesley now talks about there is more to life than work and school. *Data is trying to communicate with The Nanites. Picard asks for a cease fire, but each answer is "No." Worf recommends that a face to face negotiation is essential. This is why Data mentions the face to face negotiation. After that, Data finally gets "Yes." from The Nanites. In addition to adding this information to the article, can I include quotes in the quotes section? In Correct (talk) 22:48, November 26, 2019 (UTC) : You realize this is already mentioned on the page, right? --Alan (talk) 23:10, November 26, 2019 (UTC) Sorry. Where? In Correct (talk) 23:13, November 26, 2019 (UTC) : On the episode's article page. I assume you've read it. --Alan (talk) 03:28, November 27, 2019 (UTC)